


It Takes Three

by dyoityourself



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Danger, Day6 concert, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Romance, Secrets, as is trend in my stories lately, i love the hyunseungin ship to the bones, its not that intense though, just a lil, my first first love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoityourself/pseuds/dyoityourself
Summary: Kim Seungmin has a gigantic crush on his childhood friend and roommate, Yang Jeongin. Too bad he's sure Jeongin doesn't feel the same way, but maybe it's for the better, he wouldn't want to ruin the best thing he's got. Not to mention there's something else weighing on Seungmin's mind, a secret not even Jeongin can know.Hwang Hyunjin is the boy he didn't expect to come into the picture, but perhaps its all the better that he did.Loosely based off the kdrama "My first first love"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 37
Kudos: 230





	1. You're my ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really loved My First First Love, and I thought the love triangle was done quite tastefully, but a part of me was always like "What if they all just... got together?"  
So here I am, making my headcanon come true through my fave poly pairing, hyunseungin  
Enjoy! 😉

“When are you going to stop forcing me to take you to school every morning?” Jeongin groaned when Seungmin happily bounded down the apartment stairs towards Jeongin already on his scooter. Seungmin stuck his tongue out at the younger.

“Don’t act like I’m making you, you know you love me.” He teased, strapping a helmet over his fluffy brown hair. Jeongin only stared at the boy, thinking he rather resembled a puppy with those wide eyes surrounded by the circle of helmet.

“Love by default of knowing you for 15 years.”

“It’s love either way!” Seungmin threw a leg over the scooter, gripping happily around Jeongin’s waist, who rolled his eyes. “Let’s go!”

It was around a 20 minute ride to campus, and Seungmin blabbered the whole away about the many, _many, _reason’s Jeongin should always take Seungmin to school.

“Carpooling is ecofriendly.” Seungmin supplied, adding onto his long list as the two arrived at campus. Seungmin shook out his hair in attempt to salvage it a little from its helmet head state.

Jeongin scoffed, “Taking the bus is also ecofriendly.”

Seungmin cocked his head in disagreement, “This is more efficient.”

“You’re impossib—”

“Bye Innie! See you at 5!” Seungmin said, shooting finger guns at the younger in a _you-better-not-leave-me-again_ manner as he walked backwards away. Jeongin watched him go, face still scrunched in annoyance. The elder then turned to skip down one of their campus’ many tree lined paths.

“Who was that?” A voice came from next to Jeongin, making him jump.

“Jesus!” Jeongin’s hand shot up to his heart in shock, “Hyung! When did you get here?” Hyunjin shrugged his broad shoulders. His longish brown hair swept up in the breeze, making him look like some sort of anime character. He nodded after Seungmin, prompting Jeongin to answer his question.

“That’s Seungmin hyung, he’s my roommate.”

“Huh, he’s kinda cute.” Hyunjin said in such a genuine tone that Jeongin’s eyes almost bugged out of his head.

“_Seungmin_? _Cute_?” Jeongin sputtered incredulously. “Don’t make me gag, hyung.”

Hyunjin chuckled, jabbing him in the ribs, “Come on, we’re gonna be late for class.”

~

The day had been—going. Nothing overly exciting happened since Hyunjin had watched the cute brunet—Seungmin—skipping down the path. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the boy with Jeongin, but they’d never gotten the chance to talk before. Hyunjin wondered if the other boy had ever noticed him before.

It was fate, Hyunjin thought, when he spotted Seungmin sitting by himself in the dining hall that day, reading a giant book. He looked even cuter up close, wide eyes scanning eagerly over the pages. He was clearly engrossed in the story. Hyunjin smiled to himself as he watched the food Seungmin had precariously balanced on top of a spoon tip a little too far, causing the food to spatter all over the table. Seungmin jumped slightly in shock. Hyunjin grabbed a couple tissues before making his way over to the boy.

“Thanks,” Seungmin said, grabbing the tissues from Hyunjin’s hands without even looking up at him. Hyunjin watched, unsure of what to do as Seungmin briskly wiped up the spilt food before going straight back to his book.

Hyunjin lips quirked up in amusement as he sat down across from Seungmin. He gave a little cough when the boy didn’t look up. It took a little while, but eventually Seungmin tore his gaze away from the book to glance at Hyunjin, who gave the boy what he hoped was a charming smile. Seungmin seemed surprised to see him sitting there. Clearly, he didn’t recognize Hyunjin. _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…_

“I—hi.” Hyunjin gulped, suddenly shy under the other’s curious gaze. “You’re a friend of Yang Jeongin’s, right?” Hyunjin asked, even though he already knew. Seungmin nodded, gaze turning suspicious. “I’m a friend of his too, I’m Hwang Hyunjin.”

Seungmin only continued to stare, head nodding once in greeting. “Kim Seungmin.”

Hyunjin started to eat, if only to lessen the awkward moment. He felt the other’s eyes on him for only a bit longer, before Seungmin eventually returned to his book. Hyunjin chewed, watching the boy read, but Seungmin must have felt him staring, for when he looked up and caught eye contact with Hyunjin and adorable blush spread across his cheeks.

“Sorry I’m not very talkative right now. I’m just—almost done with this book and I can’t seem to stop.” He laughed, a little sheepishly. Hyunjin thought it was one of the most endearing things he’d ever heard.

“Oh no, you’re fine. I’m the one who barged in on your reading time.” Hyunjin said. They smiled at each other, and Hyunjin was relieved that the awkwardness seemed to dissipate with that smile.

They spent the rest of lunch like that, Hyunjin eating as Seungmin continued to read his book. It wasn’t exactly what Hyunjin had been hoping for, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything to disturb the boy more than he already had. Besides, Seungmin looked cute as his face flashed with differing emotions as he read. Eyebrows furrowed before his eyes widened a little in surprise, little scoffs he unknowingly let out as he read. Hyunjin had fun trying to guess just what the boy was reading.

It was perhaps 10 minutes later when Seungmin closed the book with a satisfied smack. “Done.” He said, turning his attention back to his mostly uneaten food tray.

“I suppose it would be stupid if I asked if the book was good?” Hyunjin said.

Seungmin laughed, “Oh, it was really good. I’m going to be in a post-book slump for a while now.” He said, mechanically lifting the spoon piled with food to his mouth. It was clear his mind was somewhere else, presumably on said book. 

“Do you read a lot?” Hyunjin asked, not wanting the silence between them to come back.

Seungmin nodded enthusiastically, “I kind of have to, I’m a Korean Literature major.” He said with a smile, “But I love reading anyways, so it works out!”

“Korean Lit? That’s cool! I dabble in reading, myself.” Hyunjin tried to joke, and then chastised himself at his lame attempt. To his relief, Seungmin laughed.

“Do you now?”

“But I haven’t been able to read in a while since my programming classes take up a lot of my time.” Hyunjin said.

“Oh, are you in the same major as Innie then?” Seungmin, eyes wide, asked imploringly. Hyunjin tried not to coo at both the expression and at Jeongin’s nickname. _Innie, I should call him that sometime. _

“Yup, that’s how we met actually, but I’m a year above him.”

“Oh, me too!” Seungmin said, holding out a hand for Hyunjin to high five, which he happily did. “Great, now we can lord over Jeongin with our age.” Hyunjin laughed at Seungmin’s mischievous expression. “The brat’s always disrespecting me.” Seungmin pouted. Hyunjin thought he would really like to pinch Seungmin’s cheeks.

“I forget Jeongin’s younger sometimes.” Hyunjin said. Though he was a year older, he often felt like Jeongin was the older one since the boy was so chill and mature. That is—if you ignored his cute baby face.

Seungmin shook his head, pointing his spoon at Hyunjin conspiringly, “I _make_ myself remember, otherwise his maknae ego will get too big and he’ll never respect me again.”

Hyunjin found he quite liked talking to Seungmin. Despite the initial awkward silence, conversation came rather easily between them. “How long have you known Jeongin?”

“Too long.” Seungmin said, “We’ve been friends since elementary school.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, he hadn’t expected that. “Wow, that is a long time. He just told me you were roommates.”

“You guys talked about me?” Seungmin teased, and Hyunjin definitely did not sputter. 

He laughed in attempt to hide his slip up, “All good things.”

Seungmin scoffed, “I doubt that, Jeongin’s always slandering the Kim Seungmin name.” He pouted. “He wasn’t lying about the roommate part at least, we are roommates. Along with our friend Lee Felix, do you know him?”

Hyunjin shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

“Well then, we’ll have to invite you over one day.” Seungmin said, shoving another spoonful into his mouth immediately after like he was trying to prevent himself from saying anything else. Hyunjin thought he looked a little redder than he had a second ago.

“I’d love to finally see _Innie’s_ place.” Hyunjin said, trying out the nickname. Seungmin stiffened, Hyunjin watched with an increasingly sinking feeling as the boy’s expression shifted into—one Hyunjin couldn’t read. _Did I say something wrong?_

Seungmin gave him a small smile then, though it wasn’t as bright as earlier. He glanced at a clock that hung on the wall. “I’m sorry, I actually have to go to class now.” They both had finished all their food, but Hyunjin couldn’t shake the feeling he’d done something wrong.

Seungmin paused in the midst of packing his stuff up, “It was great meeting you though. I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon.”

Hyunjin gave his most genuine smile, hoping it would ease over whatever he had done wrong. “I look forward to it, Seungmin-ssi.”

Seungmin gave him a small wave before dashing off through the dining hall.

~

Seungmin cursed himself for letting that nickname affect him. It was just that—_he_ was the only one who called Jeongin, Innie, and hearing it from someone else just felt _wrong_. Even hearing it from someone as nice and pretty as Hyunjin. It made a very unwanted feeling rear up inside him, and he hated how he let it affect him.

Hyunjin was super nice, not to mention adorable, probably the most beautiful guy Seungmin had laid eyes on asides from Jeongin—Seungmin shook his head. _Stop that, you know you have to get over him_.

Perhaps Kim Seungmin had just the _tiiniest _crush on his best friend of 15 years. Perhaps he’d had that crush festering inside him for quite some time, but that didn’t change the fact that Jeongin was just a friend. Could only be just a friend. Not only because it was clear the younger did not like Seungmin in that way, but also because—he’d never be able to risk losing his friendship with Jeongin. It was too precious to him. He was scared that admitting his feeling would only fuck things up.

_And it would, _he sighed. He was almost late to his last class of the day, he hadn’t been lying to Hyunjin when he said he needed to leave, but he knew it had come off sounding more like an excuse.

Seungmin spent the entire three-hour class period distracted. Too many thoughts swirling around his head. His friend, Changbin had to—quite literally—keep poking him back to reality.

After class, Seungmin perked up a bit when he walked to their meeting spot to see Jeongin was in fact, there and waiting for him.

“Innie!” He said, and then winced when the name brought up his cringy behavior towards Hyunjin earlier that day.

“Hey, Minnie.” Jeongin handed him his helmet silently.

“Minnie _hyung_.” Seungmin sighed, tsking at the younger but Jeongin just rolled his eyes.

“Doesn’t knowing you for so many years let us transcend the whole “honorific” system?” Jeongin asked, slinging a leg over his scooter. Seungmin followed suit.

“Maybe I’d allow it—if you weren’t such a brat.” Seungmin wrapped his arms around the younger like usual, but Jeongin unlatched Seungmin’s hands, shooting him an annoyed look over his shoulder.

“Yah, I’m not a brat.” He said petulantly.

“Yah?? YAH?? That’s peak brat behavior!” Seungmin slapped Jeongin’s helmet, only to squeal when he barely had enough time to hold on before Jeongin went zooming off.


	2. You two know each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be roughly an 8 chaptered fic!! I'm excited boiis

“Hyung, Hyunjin hyung,” Jeongin called poking Hyunjin in the face with his pencil.

Almost a week had passed, and Hyunjin was still thinking about the day he’d sat with Seungmin at lunch. He’d spotted Seungmin and Jeongin at the end of school that day. He had debated going over and saying hi, but ended up (not) creepily watching the two instead. It was the first time he ever questioned if there was actually something—_more_ between them.

The only thing he could think about having said wrong from that day was either about wanting to come over, or using Seungmin’s nickname for Jeongin. Of course, the other had been the one to even suggest Hyunjin coming over to their place, which only left the latter as a plausible cause, but it was one Hyunjin was hoping wasn’t true, because if Seungmin was annoyed at Hyunjin calling Jeongin Innie, then that probably meant there was something more between the two, right?

_Maybe you’re just overthinking it Hyunjin, like you always do. _

“… And that’s when I decided to get a belly button piercing.” Jeongin said, effectively whipping Hyunjin back to the present.

“What? Sorry, I was zoning out.” He mumbled.

Jeongin scoffed, “Oh yeah, I do that all the time. Dr. Choi’s voice? Booorinnggg.” He sighed, twirling the pencil effortlessly between his fingers. Hyunjin found himself entranced at the action, before physically tearing his gaze away.

“Hey Jeonginie,” Hyunjin started, the other hummed in question. “Have you ever ended up liking a friend?”

Jeongin glanced at him with curious eyes, “Well yeah, I like all my friends. Otherwise they wouldn’t be my friends. What kind of question is that, hyung?”

Hyunjin shook his head, “No, I mean, have you ever _liked_ a friend.” He said, widening his eyes to try and make Jeongin get what he was saying. Jeongin stared at him blankly.

“If you’re asking if I’ve ever gotten saucy with a friend, then no, no I have not.” Hyunjin frowned at the younger’s choice of words. “Why, are you trying to say something, hyung?” Jeongin wiggled his eyebrows at Hyunjin, elbowing him suggestively. “Are you feeling a little saucy?” Hyunjin laughed a little too loud for the lecture class, he got quite a few looks as he shoved the younger away.

“That’s not what I meant.” He spoke more quietly out of the corner of his mouth. “I was just—curious.”

Jeongin shrugged, “Okaayy,” he sing-songed, “But if you change your mind, you know where to find me.” He gave the older an open-mouthed wink. Hyunjin scoffed, turning his head back to focus on the projector screen.

After class, Hyunjin persuaded Jeongin to come with him to a new coffee shop he wanted to try out. The two were going to hangout after class anyways, as they normally do. It was nice having a friend in the same major as him. Not that Hyunjin didn’t have other friends, but none he was as close to as Jeongin. None that he liked more than Jeongin.

The coffee shop was quaint, with mismatched chairs at the tables. It was a little dark, but there was plenty of light from lamps that illuminated the space. Somehow it came across feeling more cozy than anything. Hyunjin and Jeongin looked around, taking the place in when a cheery voice welcomed them into the shop.

Jeongin whipped his head towards the sound of the voice. Curious, Hyunjin followed the younger’s gaze to find himself staring at a shocked looking Seungmin.

“Yah, Kim Seungmin! What are you doing here?” Jeongin asked, coming up to the other boy. Hyunjin followed behind.

“Uhh—surprise! I got a new job.” The boy said awkwardly, turning to wipe the already pristine counter.

“What happened to your old one?” Jeongin asked frowning. Hyunjin felt a little lost, since he hadn’t even known Seungmin had a job.

“I—just—may have, quit.” Seungmin said, voice small, avoiding eye contact with either of them. Jeongin on the other hand was staring, eyebrows furrowed.

“When?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Jeongin asked, sounding hurt.

Seungmin shrugged, “Not too long ago, I didn’t want to make a big deal about it.” He said simply. Hyunjin got the feeling there was something he was leaving out. Seungmin looked at him then, and Hyunjin gave him a warm smile, waving hello. He was delighted when Seungmin cracked a genuine smile of his own back in his direction.

“Hi again, Hyunjin-ssi.” Seungmin said, waving back.

Jeongin looked back and forth between the two, pointing accusingly, “You two know each other?” he asked.

Hyunjin shrugged, “We met last week at lunch.” He caught Seungmin’s gaze, and winked at the other. Seungmin only chuckled at the gesture.

“That’s—weird.” Jeongin said, scrunching his face is distaste.

“Why is that so weird? I can’t be friends with your friends?” Seungmin chastised, hand on his hip. Hyunjin watched on in amusement.

“You’re both just—from very different parts of my life, that’s all.” Jeongin said. Hyunjin and Seungmin exchanged a look. Hyunjin shrugged.

“Okay, so are you both gonna order something sometime today?” Seungmin asked sardonically.

The boys both ordered, and found a seat near a tall floor lamp for maximum lighting. Hyunjin started pulling out his homework. Usually it’s what the two boys would do after class; go to a coffee shop, or to the library, do homework, and talk. It was one of Hyunjin’s favorite parts of the day. He liked spending time with Jeongin, and he assumed it was the same for the younger, since he agreed to spend so much time with Hyunjin after class.

Hyunjin looked up after Jeongin hadn’t responded to a question he’d asked, to find the younger staring somewhere behind him. Hyunjin turned, only finding Seungmin walking back and forth behind the counter preparing their drinks. There were a few other customers in the coffee shop, but they weren’t too busy.

Hyunjin turned back around to look at Jeongin. “What are you thinking?” He asked. It was one of their favorite things to ask each other, when one of them would ultimately start to zone out during class, or during a study session. I made for a fun break in topic, and when they’d first become friends, it let them get to know each other more.

Jeongin shook himself out of his trance, “Nothing, just staring.” He mumbled, opening his laptop. Hyunjin frowned, Jeongin had never not shared his thoughts before. In fact, the boy was always more than happy to share whatever was on his mind, and Hyunjin did mean _whatever_. He’d gotten a little too much information from the younger more times than he’d care to admit.

Hyunjin dropped the topic though, when Jeongin started talking about the upcoming project they had. The two were deep into project conversation when Seungmin finally arrived with their drinks.

“So, this is what you do after class every day?” Seungmin asked Jeongin, voice teasing. “And to think I thought you had no other friends.”

Jeongin bristled, “I have plenty of friends, mind you.” He said, taking a sip from his drink, only for his eyes to widen in surprise.

Seungmin preened, “It’s good, isn’t it?”

Jeongin looked about to nod, but coughed instead, pounding on his chest with a fist. “It’s horrible.” He wheezed out. Seungmin threatened to hit him, scowl on his face. He turned to Hyunjin with a sweet smile right after, Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh at the contrast.

“What about your drink, Hyunjinie?” Seungmin asked sweetly, and who was Hyunjin to deny him? He took one sip from his mocha matcha drink, which tasted like pure heaven. His eyes had widened in similar fashion to Jeongin’s.

“It’s amazing!” Hyunjin exclaimed before taking a long sip. Seungmin smiled proudly, patting Hyunjin happily on the head.

“I’m glad someone appreciates it.” Seungmin said, sneering at Jeongin, whose eyes were locked on top of Hyunjin’s head.

Hyunjin got right back to work after Seungmin sauntered away, missing the tongue he stuck out in Jeongin’s direction.

“Jeongin, earth to Jeongin!” Hyunjin said after a while of Jeongin staring off again. He waved a hand in front of his unfocused eyes.

“What?” Jeongin asked innocently.

Hyunjin frowned at him, “Yah, am I going to need to find a new study buddy?” He pouted.

“No,” Jeongin whined, “I’m listening, I swear!”

“Mhmmh, sure you are.” Hyunjin said, but he smiled at the small pout forming on the younger’s lips. He was too cute to be frustrated at for too long.

~

Jeongin and Hyunjin were at the coffee shop for a better part of the afternoon. After perhaps four hours of working on their project, Hyunjin announced he had to leave for a family dinner. Jeongin waved him on, he felt bad for how distracted he’d been. His mind kept wandering to why Seungmin hadn’t told him about quitting the job he’d liked so much, and just what else the older might be hiding from him.

Jeongin stuck around even after Hyunjin left. Seungmin didn’t seem to notice he was still there. It was perhaps another hour before Seungmin disappeared into the back room and didn’t come back out. Jeongin took that as his que to leave, Seungmin was probably done with his shift, finally.

The younger grabbed his things and raced outside, just in time to see Seungmin turning the corner of the building. He looked—_sad_, before he looked up and locked eyes with Jeongin.

“Innie, you’re still here?” He asked, shock evident in his voice. He came over to the younger.

Jeongin shrugged, “I had some things to finish, I figured I might as well give you a ride back since we’re headed to the same place anyways.”

Seungmin smiled then, full wattage, and Jeongin resisted the urge to squint his eyes at the sight. _So bright, like looking at the sun. _

“Yaaaah, Yang Jeongin! Look at you, being considerate.” Seungmin grabbed the other in a headlock, Jeongin yelling at him to let him go or he could forget the ride back.

~

Felix had his work sprawled across their coffee table when the two boys walked in. “Nice of you both to ditch me this morning! Again.” Felix said, though his voice wasn’t exactly angry.

“I’m sorry Lixie, but we can’t fit _three_ people on Jeongin’s scooter, that’s just impractical.” Seungmin said, flinging his backpack onto the couch and dropping to tackle Felix in a back hug. The boy yelped, arms flailing as Seungmin dragged them both down.

“Well, I could give you a ride Felix hyung, Seungmin will just have to walk.” Jeongin said, taking a seat across the coffee table from the two.

“Yah! Are you abandoning me to the pedestrian life?” Seungmin asked unlatching himself from Felix. An overly dramatic hurt look spread across Seungmin's face.

Jeongin rolled his eyes, “I have no obligation to take you to school every day. Besides, poor Felix here has had to take the bus all the times you force me to take you to school.” Jeongin argued.

“At least Felix has a boyfriend to ride the bus with! I don’t even have that.” Seungmin pouted, crossing his arms.

“Speaking of, how is Channie hyung? I haven’t seen him around here lately.” Jeongin asked.

“That’s because I’ve been going over to his place mostly.” Felix said.

“Why? Is our place not good enough for him?” Seungmin teased.

Felix gave him a look, “Not the place, you two. ‘Too much tension in the room,’ he says.”

“Tension? What’s that suppose to mean?” Jeongin asked, completely confused. Felix glanced at Seungmin, biting his lip in apology. Seungmin had his eyes trained on the floor.

“Never mind In, don’t worry about it. I like going over to his place anyways.” Felix said dismissively, “Now if you both don’t mind, I have a lot of homework I have to finish before tomorrow.”

Jeongin and Seungmin stood up, making their way to the kitchen when Felix called out, “But you better not be joking about that ride to school tomorrow, Jeongin!”

Seungmin grumbled when Jeongin gave the freckled boy a thumbs up.

The two were in the middle of eating dinner when Jeongin finally cracked.

“Seungmin,” He started, then stopped. Seungmin gave a hum in question, looking up at Jeongin as he slurped his noodles.

“Why did you quit your job? I thought you loved working for the Literature department?” Jeongin asked, no matter how he thought of it, he couldn’t figure out why Seungmin and left. _And why didn’t you tell me?_

Seungmin looked back into his bowl, moving his chopsticks around like he was mixing soup. “I did like it,” he said softly, “but after a while it gets kind of old, you know?” He said quickly, before another mouthful of noodles.

Jeongin watched him chew, “Seungmin, I know when you’re lying, you know that, right?”

Seungmin swallowed loudly, “Look Innie, I just—don’t want to talk about it right now, okay?”

“Did you get fired?” Jeongin asked cautiously.

“What? No! I did not get _fired_.”

Maybe it was the wrong thing for Jeongin to ask, because now Seungmin seemed to be getting angry. Seungmin took a deep breath. “I just wanted a change of pace, and besides, I’ve always wanted to try being a barista.”

Jeongin studied the boy a little longer. There was some truth in what he said, since Jeongin knew about Seungmin also wanting to be a barista, but he still couldn’t understand why he would quit a job he’d loved so much. Seungmin was ecstatic when he had gotten an interview for it, let alone when he actually received the job. He was so happy then, going on about how he was finally doing something he loved, how it would even help him after he graduated. Jeongin had been so happy for him then, he knew how badly Seungmin had wanted the job. Now, seeing as Seungmin had quit, it seemed like all that was for naught.

Jeongin didn’t push it though, since clearly the boy wasn’t ready to talk about it. Jeongin quietly went back to eating his food, and Seungmin soon followed. For the first time in forever, their dinner was eaten in tense silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	3. Hit and run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to post new chapters every day? Mayhaps, we'll see XP

The next morning Jeongin did, in fact, take Felix to school instead of Seungmin. Seungmin grumbled unintelligently, stomping out the door before the other two had left since he’d have to take the bus instead, but honestly, he was a little relieved to not have to be around Jeongin. He knew the younger probably didn’t quite buy what he was saying last night about quitting his job, but there was no way Seungmin was ready to tell Jeongin the truth, to tell anyone the truth. It was far too humiliating, made him feel far too _vulnerable_.

He shivered at the thought, eyes shut tight in hopes to erase the memory from his brain, but instead the darkness only amplified it. The memory would occasionally pop up unwanted into his mind, as much as he tried to hold it at bay. Disgusting, chapped lips pressed bruisingly against his own, his heart beating erratically out of his chest, as if begging Seungmin to let it out, to get _them_ out. Seungmin felt trapped, trying to fight back, but in vain.

He unconsciously pressed himself further into the window of the bus, shying away from the man who took the seat next to him. It wasn’t that the stranger had done anything wrong, it was just that Seungmin needed more time to cope with it all. _I’ll tell Jeongin, eventually. When I know I won’t end up breaking in front of him. _

School went by in a blur, Seungmin was feeling at his lowest today, mind a constant fuzzy screen. His thoughts were taking over today, and because of this, he failed to notice the giant muscular jock barreling down the hallway, careening straight into Seungmin.

Seungmin fell back hard, the papers and books he’d been holding flying out of his grasp. The guy who’d been running had fallen as well, having tripped over Seungmin’s body. The jock stumbled to stand up, stopping only for a moment to say sorry to Seungmin before taking off down the hall again.

Seungmin sat on the ground for some time in a daze. Aware that eyes were on him, that his papers were scattered from corner to corner, and that he wanted nothing more than to curl in on himself and be swallowed whole by the hallway.

A hand laid gently on his shoulder, he jerked away reflexively, but was met only with Hyunjin’s concerned eyes.

“Seungmin-ssi? Are you okay?” Hyunjin asked, seemingly uncaring of the people staring, focusing solely on Seungmin.

Seungmin nodded slowly, not trusting himself to speak. Hyunjin gave him a long look, before starting to pick up Seungmin’s fallen papers. Seungmin joined in on the task. _Picking up papers, this is okay. This is something I can do. _

The two walked side by side after that, Seungmin didn’t know where they were headed, but he followed Hyunjin anyways, he didn’t feel like being alone right now.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hyunjin asked again after a while of walking in silence. Seungmin took a deep breath, psyching himself up for speaking.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess that’s why adults always say ‘don’t run indoors.’” He said sarcastically, it was all he could muster at the moment. Hyunjin gave a small smile, but it was clear he too wasn’t quite buying it. _Am I really that bad of a liar?_

“Come on, let’s get a snack.” Hyunjin said, grabbing hold of Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin let him. Though stunned at the sudden contact, he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. It felt surprisingly comforting, a comfort he didn’t know he’d been aching for until that moment. Surprising since just that morning he’d been on a mission to avoid contact from anyone that day, and here he was, melting into Hyunjin’s touch.

Hyunjin took them to an famous ice cream stand not too far off campus. Thankfully at that time where wasn’t a huge line snaking down the street like usual. Winter was an off time for ice cream, Seungmin supposed.

Hyunjin ordered them each a cone, handing one to Seungmin happily. “Ice cream makes everything better.”

“Even in the winter?” Seungmin said, though he’d already taken a bite out of the ice cream, the sweetness melting on his tongue, somehow making him feel warm inside.

“Especially in the winter.” Hyunjin winked at him. Seungmin blamed the red on his cheeks on the cold winter wind. Hyunjin gave a beautiful, tinkling laugh, and Seungmin smiled then, a real, genuine smile. Hyunjin looked relieved.

The two of them talked for a better part of the afternoon, Seungmin decided not to mention that he had an afternoon literature class he was supposed to go to. He didn’t have it in him to focus on classes today anyways, and talking to Hyunjin was making him feel so much better.

The two were in one of their universities communal study areas, though they weren’t actually studying. Hyunjin was so easy to talk to, the boy’s infectious smile and laugh seemed to Seungmin like the only things giving him strength that day.

It wasn’t until Seungmin’s phone rang that the two were pulled out of their little bubble. Seungmin took out his phone, stunned by the sudden ringing, blinking at the name across his phone. Hyunjin leaned over to look.

“It’s Jeongin, aren’t you gonna answer that?” Hyunjin asked, his face was mere inches from Seungmin’s, and the latter was afraid to look up due to their proximity, so he answered the phone instead.

“Hello? Yeah, I’m still at school. I’m at a study room. Oh, umm…” He looked up at Hyunjin’s curious face then. He tilted his head cutely at Seungmin. “He’s asking if you want to come over too.” Seungmin said. He didn’t know how Jeongin and known Hyunjin was with him, but he decided to save that question for later.

Hyunjin smiled, “Sure! Does this mean I finally get to see where Jeonginie’s been living?” Hyunjin asked louder, so that Jeongin might hear him on the other end. Seungmin rolled his eyes at Jeongin’s response.

“I’m not going to tell him that.” He said, giving Hyunjin a look. Hyunjin laughed.

~

It didn’t take too long after Jeongin had arrived home for the two to get there. Since Jeongin couldn’t take two more people on his scooter, he’d opted to just meet them back at their place. Hyunjin walked through their door with a flourish.

“Wow! So this your place!” Hyunjin said, taking in the room with a pleased smile. He plopped himself down on their couch. “Not bad guys, not bad.”

“Just don’t put your feet on the table and we’ll be fine.” Jeongin said, plopping next to Hyunjin to drape his own legs across the elder’s lap. Hyunjin exclaimed out in fake annoyance, but Jeongin paid him no heed. His eyes unconsciously searched for Seungmin, he had been right behind Hyunjin, hadn’t he?

He craned his neck backwards to see Seungmin rummaging about in the kitchen. “Minnie!” Jeongin called, the boy glanced at him. “Come join us.” He whined. He didn’t need to talk to Seungmin to know the older was upset. “Yah, Seungmin! Are you really still upset that I took Felix to school today instead of you? You really have to get over yourself, Felix deserves some free rides too!” Jeongin pouted at him, their normal plea of asking for forgiveness.

“Go easy on him,” Hyunjin whispered to Jeongin, “Some jackass quite literally ran into him today. He seemed pretty shaken up—both literally and non.”

“What??” Jeongin whipped around to look at Hyunjin, but it didn’t look like the boy was joking. Someone ran into Seungmin? Couldn’t they see that the boy was fragile??

Jeongin huffed out in anger, quickly lifting himself up off the couch and Naruto running to Seungmin’s side. He stared at Seungmin hard for a while, the latter giving him a weird look.

“What is it?” Seungmin asked suspiciously. Jeongin rarely ever showed him much attention, it was part of their dynamic. Seungmin was the clingy one, Jeongin was the only who pushed him away, it was how they’d always showed their love to each other.

“Nothing,” Jeongin chickened out last minute. He was going to give the older a hug, but he didn’t give hugs, that wasn’t him. Though deep down he wanted to, their stubbornly long held dynamic prevented him from giving in. Seungmin’s frown deepened, if that was even possible. Jeongin felt a pang of disappointment, but brushed it aside.

“Did you eat yet?” Jeongin asked instead, and immediately realized what a dumb question that was when Seungmin raised the spoon he was currently using to eat from like, “_Duh_?”

“Right,” Jeongin remedied, walking back dejectedly to Hyunjin on the couch. At that moment, the door burst open and two boys walked in.

“Hey guys! Look who came to visit!” Felix said, grandly gesturing at his boyfriend Chan, who gave a smile and a wave at the three boys. His blond curly hair askew on his head, as per usual. It gave him Australian surfer dude vibes, or at least that’s what Felix always said.

“Oh, you’re new.” Felix said, walking over to the two on the couch.

“Hi, I’m Hyunjin! Nice to meet you.” Hyunjin introduced himself, Felix and Chan following suite.

“Nice to see a new face in here, I was getting sick and tired of these two’s faces everyday.” Felix said, jamming a finger in his roommates’ direction.

“Hey! My mom says I’m beautiful.” Jeongin said, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. Felix cooed, coming over to ruffle his hair.

“And she’d be right.” Felix said, right when Chan mumbled “She was lying.” The two looked at each other, before they burst out laughing.

“Anyways, we’ll be in my room.” Felix started, “Don’t bother us—unless you want to see us having s—”

“SOME QUALITY TIME TOGETHER, gee thanks for the warning Felix.” Jeongin said before quite literally shoving Felix and Chan out of the living room. The couple laughed evilly as they disappeared past the doorway. Jeongin huffed out a breath, and then heard a small chuckle from the kitchen. He looked to see Seungmin hiding a smile behind a spoon full of food. Jeongin felt pleased.

“Sorry about them, they’re very much in love, and very much gross about it.” Jeongin said to Hyunjin, who only laughed in response.

“They seem cute together.” Hyunjin pointed out. Jeongin gave him a pointed look.

“We thought the same thing, until you’re with them for long enough, then you’ll start tooting a different horn, if you know what I mean.” Jeongin said, mimicking said tooting. Hyunjin sputtered as Seungmin snorted from a distance.

The three (or two, since Seungmin wasn’t really contributing much to their conversation) lounged around until Hyunjin deemed it late enough to go home. Jeongin offered giving Hyunjin a ride home, but the elder waved him off. After exchanging goodbyes, Seungmin left to his room quickly after Hyunjin had gone. Jeongin watched the older worriedly. Seungmin was definitely not himself lately, and Jeongin made it his mission to figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this story started off as strictly fluff--but alas
> 
> Comments and kudos are always much appreciated!! ♡


	4. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out, whether Seungmin wanted it too or not.

“Hey, Minnie, wake up.” Jeongin said, hovering over the boy. He usually didn’t wake Seungmin up on the weekends, but it was nearing noon and he was bursting with excitement. He had figured out just the thing to cheer Seungmin up and he couldn’t wait to see the elder’s reaction.

Seungmin groaned, turning over so he was facing away from Jeongin. “Go away mom, 10 more minutes.” He mumbled.

Jeongin rolled his eyes, “I’m not your mother, Min! Wake up!! I have a surprise for you~” He sing-songed. That seemed to get Seungmin’s attention, for the other turned to look at Jeongin over his shoulder. Sleepy eyes squinting at him in the sunlight. He looked—rather disgruntled with his bed head, and no doubt he could hardly see Jeongin right now without his glasses on, but Jeongin grinned at the boy, holding up two slips of paper.

“I may have just acquired a certain favorite band of yours concert tickets.” Jeongin said, grinning manically. Seungmin shot up with a gasp, grappling for his glasses on the nightstand.

“You didn’t!” Seungmin yelled in excitement, successfully wearing his glasses. He grabbed the tickets out of Jeongin’s hands to examine them closer. His face lit with excitement. He looked up at Jeongin with the brightest smile he had seen on Seungmin’s face in a while.

“Innie, I love you!” Seungmin cried, jumping out of bed to attack the younger in a hug. Jeongin chuckled, a bit taken aback by the sudden action. He patted Seungmin’s back, perhaps a little awkwardly, but he was happy to finally see a smile on his hyung’s face. This was the Seungmin he’d grown up with, this is the Seungmin he wanted to see.

Seungmin pulled away, eyes still alight with excitement as he looked at Jeongin. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw the younger’s face.

“You okay, Innie? You seem a bit red?” Seungmin reached out to poke at Jeongin’s cheeks. Jeongin immediately clasped his own hands over said red cheeks. He could _not_ be blushing. Yang Jeongin did not _blush_.

He cleared his throat, “Yeah, fine, just—feeling a little hot in this sweater.” Jeongin said, turning away abruptly to leave Seungmin’s room. He heard a muffled squeal coming from the other side once he’d closed the door and smiled.

Plan Cheer-Seungmin-Up-While-Also-Figuring-Out-What-Is-Wrong was fully underway.

~

It was lunch, and Seungmin couldn’t stop smiling. Hyunjin rather liked the look on the boy. A huge part of him was relieved to see the other so happy. He’d seemed so down lately that Hyunjin blessed whatever, or _whoever_ had made Seungmin happy again. He secretly hoped he’d played at least a little part in it.

The two had taken to eating lunch together everyday, since they seemed to have the same off periods anyways.

“Care to share what’s made you so happy today?” Hyunjin asked, amused.

Seungmin beamed, “Jeonginie got us Day6 concert tickets!! They’re my favorite band and I’ve been wanting to see them live for ages!”

Hyunjin felt a little prick in his heart, smile freezing on his face. _So it was Jeongin who made him this happy, and, granted, Day6. _

“That’s—great Seungie! Sounds like a lot of fun.” Hyunjin plastered a sweet smile on his face. It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful towards Jeongin, who had finally cheered Seungmin up, he truly was happy that Seungmin was feeling better. And yet, there was an ugly part of him that was extremely disappointed it wasn’t him making Seungmin smile so brightly.

Seungmin rambled on about Day6, breaking out his phone when Hyunjin admitted that he hadn’t really heard their songs before. They spent the rest of lunch listening to Day6 songs, and Hyunjin listening to Seungmin excitedly (though quietly, since they were in a lunchroom) sing along. Hyunjin rather liked Seungmin’s sweet singing voice. His voice alone was able to get Hyunjin out of his weird, totally unwanted slump. He also found that he quite liked this Day6 band. He told Seungmin as much, to which Seungmin squealed in excitement.

“I knew you would like them! I’ll make a playlist of their songs that I think you would like for you.” Seungmin said, immediately getting started. Hyunjin smiled for real now, Seungmin was just too _cute. _

“I’ll listen to it well.” Hyunjin said, reaching over to fluff Seungmin’s hair. The boy looked up at Hyunjin, sticking out his tongue amiably at the other.

“You better. Wanna get something sweet after lunch tomorrow? I’m going to quiz you over the songs then.” Seungmin wiggled his eyebrows making Hyunjin laugh. How could he say no to such a proposal? Anytime spent with Seungmin was never enough.

“I can’t think of anything I’d like better.” Hyunjin said.

~

Seungmin skipped over to his and Jeongin’s meeting spot after his last class got out. Jeongin had started taking Seungmin to and from school again, surprisingly without complaint. Felix pouted a little, but quickly got over it when his boyfriend started taking the bus with him. Oh how easily the heart was satiated.

“Innie, Innie, Innie!” Seungmin sang as he eyed Jeongin up in the distance. The boy looked up and waved at Seungmin. Seungmin’s grin caught on his face however, when a horribly familiar face came into view.

Seungmin froze mid skip, almost tripping from the speed at which he stopped. It was him, his tousled brown hair swept back off his forehead, sickening fake smile plastered on his face. He hadn’t seen Seungmin yet, and Seungmin wanted to keep it that way, but he found he couldn’t move. He was stuck frozen in his spot. His heart hammered in his chest, unwanted memories flooding back into his head. His head twitched at the thoughts, unable to take his eyes off of the male as he made his way into the Language and Literature building. The very building Seungmin went for classes everyday, the very building where Seungmin use to work.

“Hey, Minnie?” Jeongin’s concerned voice came, ripping Seungmin out of his thoughts. He looked at the younger with glazed over eyes. Jeongin gripped Seungmin’s arm in fright. “Are you okay, hyung?” Seungmin vaguely registered Jeongin’s words as cause of concern. He never called Seungmin hyung.

Seungmin nodded numbly. Jeongin turned his head to try and follow Seungmin’s previous line of sight, but the man had already walked into the building, letting Seungmin breath again. _Jeongin’s here, Jeongin won’t let anyone hurt you. _Seungmin’s brain rationalized. He gripped Jeongin’s hand in his.

“Let’s just go home.” Seungmin said, starting to drag Jeongin back to his scooter.

The ride back was tense, Seungmin couldn’t keep his mind from wandering back to that night, and Jeongin hadn’t said a word since. They dismounted the scooter in silence as well, though Jeongin kept eyeing Seungmin with worried eyes.

“Min—” Jeongin called when Seungmin was about to hole up in his room for the rest of the day. “Please—talk to me. I know you’re not telling me something, and it’s tearing me up.” Jeongin’s voice was raw with emotion, causing Seungmin to turn around in shock. Jeongin never spoke like that.

“Jeongin,” Seungmin started, ready to brush him off, but Jeongin held up a hand.

“Before you say anything, I want you to know that whatever you haven’t been telling me, whatever has been making you so unhappy these days—it’s not only affecting you, but it’s effecting me too, Min. I hate seeing you like this, this isn’t the Seungminie hyung that I know, and you’re scaring me.” Jeongin said, voice wavering a little at the end. It made Seungmin’s heart crack, seeing the younger like this. Jeongin was never openly emotional unless it was eating him up inside. Seungmin had only seen Yang Jeongin cry twice in his entire life, once when his dog had died, and once when his grandfather had.

Seungmin walked over to the younger, taking Jeongin’s hands in his own and squeezing them sympathetically. He searched Jeongin’s eyes, scared to find them watery as he looked back at Seungmin.

“I—” Seungmin started, but didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to make Jeongin cry, but if he told the younger just what was haunting him, he didn’t trust _himself_ not to cry.

He heard muffled voices coming from Felix’s room, Chan must be there too. Seungmin tugged Jeongin into his room, not wanting to speak out in the open, even if it was their own home.

Seungmin plopped himself down on his bed, Jeongin following suite. They stared at each other for a long time. Seungmin with words a the tip of his tongue, Jeongin searching the elder’s face anxiously.

“I don’t know how to tell you this.” Seungmin finally spoke, voice barely above a whisper. He was playing with a loose thread on his bedspread, face downcast.

“You can tell me anything, hyung, I’m always here for you, no matter what.” Jeongin said reassuringly. Seungmin looked up at him, eyebrows knit together. _I guess it’s now or never. _

“I didn’t quit my job because I was bored with it. I quit because—” Seungmin gulped, looking down again, “I quit because of some_one_.” 

“Who?” Jeongin asked after a few moments of silence.

Seungmin looked up at him then, biting his lip, “You know—Youngjin sunbaenim?” Jeongin nodded. “Well, he—” Seungmin squeezed his eyes shut, scared of saying it out loud, scared of showing his best friend such a vulnerable side of himself. He knew that Jeongin would support him, of course he knew that, and yet, a small part of his brain still thought Jeongin would be disgusted with him, that Jeongin would push him away. A tear streaked down his face.

“Minnie hyung,” Jeongin breathed, scooting closer. “Stop, hyung, you don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready. I’m sorry I pushed you—“

“No, I need to tell you, you were right. It’s been eating at me and plaguing my mind and I just—I need you.” Seungmin said, he looked Jeongin in the eyes then, tears be damned. “He f-forced himself onto me.” Jeongin gasped. “He—kissed me and—touched me and—” Jeongin reached out to hold Seungmin’s trembling hands.

“Hyung,” Jeongin said after hearing Seungmin out. “We have to _report_ this, this isn’t right.”

Seungmin shook his head wildly, “No! No, I don’t want anyone else to know what happened.” He begged Jeongin, “Please just—let this one go. _Please_, for me?” 

Jeongin looked at him dubiously, “I don’t like this, hyung, in fact, I hate this. I hate that this happened to you.” Jeongin was getting angry, and it scared Seungmin in his state. He pulled away from the younger, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Please, please stop.” Seungmin said, tears falling faster. He jerked a little when Jeongin’s warm hand landed on top of his head comfortingly.

“I’m sorry Minnie, I just—don’t like seeing you hurt.” The two stayed together in silence for a while. Jeongin running a comforting hand through Seungmin’s hair, as the older tried to shake the negative feelings away. Jeongin’s presence was helping, Jeongin was always there for Seungmin, he was beyond grateful for his best friend, he was beyond in _love_ with him as well.

“Thanks, for understanding.” Seungmin said after some time. Jeongin nodded, touch not leaving Seungmin.

“Just—please tell me you’ll think about reporting him?” Jeongin said, wide eyes looking imploringly into Seungmin’s. The older nodded, if only to get him off his case. Jeongin smiled, and Seungmin only now realized that the boy’s eyes were a little red and puffy. Had Seungmin made him cry? He opened his mouth—but no words came out.

“Why don’t I make us some dinner?” Jeongin said, standing up from the bed.

Seungmin gave a little scoff, “I think you’re forgetting that you can’t cook, Innie. Last time, you couldn’t even get the water to boil properly.”

Jeongin’s mouth dropped open in protest, “Hey! We had just moved! How was I suppose to know how the stove worked?”

“All stoves are the same, In.” Seungmin said, the smallest of smiles cracking across his face. Jeongin lit up.

“Alright fine, help me then?” He asked, holding out a hand for Seungmin to take, which Seungmin did. He always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bois, I.... yeah I have no excuse, here's your dose of angst for the story  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	5. Sweet Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the concert doesn't go quite as planned...

It was the day of the concert and Seungmin was buzzing with excitement. Ever since he’d told Jeongin about what had happened to him, it was like a giant weight had been lifted off of his chest. He didn’t have to carry the weight of it himself anymore, he had Jeongin to help him—hopefully to toss the load into the depths of the Han River like a dead body and forget it ever existed. Was that a little morbid? Perhaps, but back to Day6.

Seungmin was in the highest of spirits, his mind not really focused on school at all, Changbin had to once again keep poking him to attention in class whenever the professor called on him, but he couldn’t even bring himself to care. He was too excited for tonight.

When he was in the midst of planning his outfit for the concert in the cafeteria, mentally combing through his closet wardrobe, his phone started buzzing. He pulled it out, smiling happily when he saw it was Jeongin who was calling.

“Innie! Just the person I wanted to talk to. Do you think I should wear my leather jacket tonight? Or is that not really a Day6 convert vibe—”

“Min!” Jeongin called, interrupted Seungmin’s rant. The younger sounded upset, immediately catching Seungmin’s attention.

“What is it, Innie?” He clutched the phone a little tighter, somehow—he got the feeling he already knew.

“I’m so sorry Min, I don’t think I can go tonight anymore.” Jeongin’s voice was bitter. Seungmin’s heart fell.

“Oh.” He said into the phone. “What happened?”

“Let’s just say, I’m never letting Jisung hyung take me to eat at shady street vendor stations ever again.” Jeongin said. An alarming gagging sound came from over the phone and Seungmin pulled the phone away from his ear in reflex.

“That bad?” Seungmin asked, biting his lip, trying to keep his utter disappointment at bay.

“Worse.” Jeongin said, “I’m so sorry Minnie, I don’t think I’ll be able to venture more than two feet away from a bathroom for a while.”

“It’s okay, Innie. It’s not your fault.” Seungmin said, though a little part of him was angry at the younger.

“But you still have to go! Don’t let me stop you.” Jeongin said.

Seungmin scoffed, “I don’t want to go to a concert alone, Innie.”

“Then don’t go alone! Ask someone else to go with you.” Jeongin’s voice was apologetic, and Seungmin pushed the angry feeling away. Jeongin was only trying to help him, it wasn’t his fault he got food poisoning after all.

Just then, he spotted Hyunjin waving at him as he came over with his lunch tray. A lightbulb lit up above Seungmin’s head.

“You’re right Innie, I think I know just the person to ask. I hope you feel better.” Seungmin said sincerely, hanging up just as Hyunjin sat down.

“What was that about?” Hyunjin asked, eyebrow raised at Seungmin’s expression.

“It was Jeongin, he got food poisoning, so he can’t come to the concert tonight.” Seungmin said dejectedly. Hyunjin frowned at him, letting out a little noise of pity.

_Perfect, all going according to plan._

“Hey! Are you doing anything tonight? Do you want to come with me?” Seungmin grinned at Hyunjin, the other boy’s eyes widening in surprise.

“Oh, I—I mean, I’d love to, but I don’t want to intrude.” Hyunjin said, a slight blush covered his cheeks.

_Cute. _

“No! Please Jinnie, come with me,” Seungmin whined with aegyo, pulling out all the stops, “You said you liked their music, right? You even remembered all the songs when I quizzed you!” Seungmin gave the boy a pointed look.

Hyunjin gave a dramatic sigh, though there was a playful smile tugging at his lips, “Alright, I’ll go with you. Let me just cancel the plans I had with my couch watching dramas all night.”

Seungmin opened his mouth to say something, not wanting to force the older to go with him, but Hyunjin beat him too it. “I’m kidding, Seung. I had absolutely no plans tonight, and even if I did, I’d gladly cancel them for you.”

And, boy did that get Seungmin’s heart skipping a number of beats as he stared at Hyunjin’s beautiful smile. Okay, he admits it; he’s a little in love with Hwang Hyunjin too.

~

Hyunjin insisted on picking Seungmin up at his place before the concert, which Seungmin thought to be rather date-like—not that he was complaining. Jeongin, true to his word, was holed up in the bathroom. Seungmin had come in to check on him, to which Jeongin looked groggily at him with red rimmed eyes and a sullen look and Seungmin wanted to forget the concert all together right then and there, but Jeongin insisted that he go, threatened to throw up on Seungmin if he didn’t leave that instant. Seungmin, defiant but not wanting to get upchucked on, gave Jeongin a worried glare and left the bathroom after making the younger promise to call him for anything if he needed him.

“Don’t worry Seung, I’m here if Jeonginie needs anything.” Felix said, patting Seungmin on the back reassuringly when their doorbell rang. “Just curious, but—is this a date by any chance?” Felix asked, eyebrows waggling at his roommate. Seungmin’s cheeks burned.

“I—don’t think so, Lix. I mean, the only reason he’s going is because Jeongin can’t—but don’t get me wrong! I’m excited to go with him, maybe a little too excited.” Seungmin was rambling, wringing his hands as he stared at the front door, lost in thought.

Felix slapped him on the back jolting him out of his thoughts, “Well, you look hot Seungie, the leather jacket was the right choice. I’m sure Hyunjin will love it.” With a wink, he pushed Seungmin towards the door and promptly disappeared from sight.

Seungmin unconsciously held his breath when he opened the door. He was greeted with Hyunjin’s beautiful smile, and mayhaps he melted a little bit at the look. Hyunjin’s eyes widened when he took in Seungmin.

“Wow, Min you look—” And for a second, Seungmin really thought he was gonna say it, “_hot.”_ But Hyunjin finished with a, “Great, you look, really great.”

Seungmin—with Lix’s help—had put together his leather jacket ensemble, complete with a black choker and black jeans that hugged his ass perhaps a little too well. Sure it was all black, but it was a color Seungmin didn’t wear all that much, and he had to admit, the contrast to his everyday look was rather shocking.

Seungmin chuckled, “So do you.” He said amused. He took in Hyunjin’s striped button down, tucked effortlessly into a pair of ripped jeans. Atop his head was a red beret, and it suit him extremely well. 

Hyunjin coughed, causing Seungmin to dart his eyes back to the other boy’s.

“Shall we?” Hyunjin asked, stepping aside so Seungmin could walk through the doorway. Seungmin gave him a coy smile before stepping out and closing the door behind him. _This is going to be an fun night. _

_~ _

Jeongin sighed, hauling himself up to the sink to gurgle water in his mouth after the umpteenth time he’d thrown up. There wasn’t even really anything coming up anymore. He gripped the countertop, feeling like actual death as he stared at himself it he mirror. _Not only do I feel like death, but I look like it too. _

He cursed Jisung in his head for taking him to such a sketchy food vender. It was all Jisung’s fault that he wasn’t able to go with Seungmin to the concert that night. He glowered at his reflection in the mirror. The only thing keeping him from fully strangling the older was knowing that Jisung was probably in a similar state to himself at the moment.

There was a knock on his door, “Jeonginie?” Felix’s voice called out to him. Jeongin croaked out a reply. A few seconds later, Felix’s head poked in from the doorway. “You good in there, Jeonginie?”

“Just, peachy.” Jeongin replied, wiping his mouth of excess water. “If I don’t make it out of this, will you personally kill Jisung for me?” Jeongin asked, Felix scoffed.

“Sure, he’ll be next on my hit list, right after guy-who-ran-into-Seungmin.” Felix handed Jeongin a mug of tea he had made for the younger, Jeongin taking it gratefully. “You good to step away from the bathroom for a bit? I can’t imagine the bathroom fumes are really helping you at all.”

Jeongin sipped at the tea, and shrugged. “All I can smell is throw up anyways, I’m pretty sure a little bit actually came up through my nose.”

“Ew, okay, didn’t need to know that!” Felix called behind his shoulder as he made his way out of Jeongin’s room. Jeongin followed, grinning sadistically.

“Did Seungmin already leave?” Jeongin asked, plopping himself down onto the couch.

“Yeah, Hyunjin came to pick him up not too long ago.” Felix said, shuffling through the refrigerator.

Jeongin shot upright from his spot on the couch, “He’s going with Hyunjin hyung?” Jeongin asked, voice perhaps a little too squeaky.

“Yup. Why, does that bother you?” Felix teased as he made his way back over to Jeongin. Jeongin looked at him suspiciously, he always felt like Felix knew something he didn’t.

“No, why would it bother me?” Jeongin scoffed, perhaps a little excessively. “I just—didn’t think he’d ask Hyunjin to go with him. I thought he’d ask Changbin, or even _you_ or something.”

“Hey!” Felix pouted, “I would be a great concert companion.” Jeongin gave him a look, and promptly flopped back down onto the couch. It was silent for a bit, before Jeongin spoke up again.

“He came to pick Seungmin up?” Jeongin asked, voice incredulous. Felix hummed, nodding. “Doesn’t that seem a little—” Jeongin trailed off.

“Date-like?” Felix supplied helpfully. Jeongin turned to glare at him.

“No.” He said, though—he knew those were the exact words he was thinking of.

“That’s what I said.” Felix said, chomping away on some food, “Seems like a date to me.”

Jeongin shot upright again, about to argue, when he felt something in his stomach lurch. He could barely mumble out a small “Oh no,” before he was racing back to the bathroom to throw up. This was going to be a horrible, horrible night indeed.

~

The crowd was buzzing with untamed energy. Seungmin himself was bouncing on his feet, elated at the whole experience. Hearing his favorite Wonpil hyung sing live felt like his ears were being filled with the sweetest honey.

Seungmin had instinctively gripped Hyunjin’s hand the second Day6 got on stage, needing something to ground him. Hyunjin took the action in stride, even going as far as to rearrange the handhold so their fingers were intertwined. Seungmin chalked the heat on his cheeks to the amount of jumping bodies in the room.

He was in the middle of scream singing “Congratulations” when the person standing next to him got a little _too_ wild and accidently shoved Seungmin to the side so that he went spiraling into Hyunjin. The latter barely managed to catch him before they’d both end up tumbling down. Seungmin reflexively gripped on to the strong arm across his waist holding him up.

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asked, breath tickling Seungmin’s ear since the boy had to lean closer to get Seungmin to hear him. Seungmin nodded numbly, righting himself from Hyunjin’s hold. The arm seemed a little reluctant to let go of Seungmin, and he could relate. The cheers rose up around them, breaking Seungmin and Hyunjin out of their moment. The song had just ended, signaling the end of the concert.

The two were pushed with the flowing crowd out of the stadium in a daze. At one point, Seungmin almost lost Hyunjin in the wave of people, and barely managed to grab hold of his hand. Hyunjin looked at Seungmin with a fond smile, tightening his grip. It made Seungmin’s heart do a little flip.

They made it back to Seungmin’s place far too soon for his liking. He frowned at his front door, like he couldn’t believe it had the audacity to show up and spoil their moment. Their hands were still intertwined between them, and suddenly standing still made that fact much more apparent.

“Well, thank you for not making me go by myself tonight.” Seungmin said, clearing his throat, looking anywhere but at Hyunjin. Apparently, Hyunjin wasn’t having it, for he pulled on Seungmin’s arm, causing the boy to spin around and face Hyunjin. He older swiftly reached out to grab hold of Seungmin’s other hand.

Hyunjin smiled his dazzling smile, “I wouldn’t have had it any other way, Min.” And oh boy, even just a nickname made Seungmin a little weak in the knees. Hyunjin leaned down, and down, and Seungmin’s mind was screaming. He barely had time to close his eyes before Hyunjin’s lips reached—his cheek.

Seungmin pouted unconsciously, causing Hyunjin to laugh at the younger when he pulled away, eyes shining in mirth.

“I’ll see you later, Seungminie. Good night, tell Jeongin to get better so I’m not alone in class on Monday.” Hyunjin said with a final wink. He turned to walk away, leaving Seungmin to stare after his retreating figure. Hyunjin turned back once, causing Seungmin’s heart to jump and he quickly looked away. He thought he could hear Hyunjin’s tinkling laugh as he disappeared down the stairs.

Seungmin raised both hands to his cheeks in shock. “What—just happened?” He asked to no one. His mind reeled as he opened the door, walking into their strangely dark living room. He stumbled around groping for the light switch on the wall.

Seungmin found the switch, triumphantly flicking it on, only to give a rather “manly” scream when he found Jeongin’s prone body draped over the couch.

“Jeongin!” Seungmin exclaimed, rushing over to his roommate. “Innie! Are you dead?” Seungmin poked at his pale cheeks tentatively. It took a few beats, but Jeongin stirred and groaned. Seungmin clutched at his heart, sighing in relief. He sank down onto the couch to lie on top of Jeongin’s legs. The younger grunted.

“Geoffmerm,” He mumbled, struggling to dismount the boy. Seungmin mocked him under his breath, moving a hair so that Jeongin could free his legs before plopping back down. “You’re home late.” Jeongin croaked, poking an eye open to stare at the older.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “What are you, my mom?” He asked, jabbing Jeongin’s stomach in what was suppose to be a teasing manner, but Jeongin only winced in pain. Seungmin’s eyes widened, he’d forgotten that Jeongin was sick. _How could I forget?? _

“Are you feeling better, In?” Seungmin asked easily, hoping the younger didn’t notice his lapse in memory. Jeongin flipped around to lie his head in Seungmin’s lap. The younger pouted up at him. It wasn’t often that Jeongin acted like this, and Seungmin couldn’t help but coo at the younger, running his hand through Jeongin’s soft, slightly sweaty locks. He younger closed his eyes in content.

They stayed like that for a while. Jeongin contently resting in Seungmin’s lap as Seungmin’s fingers massaged his scalp comfortably. Seungmin was starting to realize perhaps his love life was a lot more complicated than he had previously thought. How was it possible to be in love with two people at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We needed more Hyunmin (Seungjin?) fluff, hope you enjoyed ;D


	6. The Great Secret Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wise Lee Felix, impart thy wisdom unto me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write XP hope you enjoy!

Jeongin was still sulking when Monday rolled around. His stomach had stopped trying to commit mutiny, but that didn’t change the fact that it _had_, meaning he lost the chance to go with Seungmin to the Day6 concert. At least Seungmin was happy, his hyung had skipped off to class after Jeongin had barely parked his scooter, waving goodbye to Jeongin cheerily.

Jeongin had sulked on his way to his first class. He caught sight of Jisung—the very person he wanted to strangle the most—in the hallways and stopped short, glaring down the older boy. One look at the murder in Jeongin’s eyes sent Jisung fleeing down the hallway, eyes comically wide in fear. He could almost see the dust cloud Jisung had left in his wake. Jeongin didn’t have it in him to chase after the boy, _Don’t worry Han Jisung, I’ll get you later._

Hyunjin gave Jeongin a cheery, close-lipped smile when the younger walked into their class. For the first time since he’d been friends with Hyunjin, he wasn’t all too happy to see him. But the moment Jeongin realized that, he immediately felt bad, it wasn’t Hyunjin’s fault he went with Seungmin to the concert. It wasn’t anyone’s fault really. (Expect Han Jisung’s, it was definitely Han Jisung’s fault).

Jeongin slipped into his seat beside Hyunjin, silently pulling out his textbook and notes as they waited for class to start. He could tell Hyunjin was looking at him expectantly, but Jeongin didn’t want to look at the older. He was worried Hyunjin would see the clear annoyance in his eyes.

“I heard you got food poisoning.” Hyunjin said sympathetically. Jeongin knew if he looked over he’d see one of Hyunjin’s infamous pouty frowns. “I’m guessing you’re feeling better now?”

Jeongin nodded once, grunting in affirmation. Hyunjin went quiet, and Jeongin felt worse, but before he could say anything, or at least _attempt_ to say anything, their professor started class.

It was by far the most awkward class Jeongin had ever sat through. The silent tension between the two was palpable. Hyunjin wasn’t an idiot, and Jeongin wasn’t overly trying to hide his emotions. Of course he’d have figure out something was wrong.

After class, Jeongin let out a shaky breath, he almost hoped Hyunjin would leave first without him, but the thought of him actually ditching Jeongin left a little pang in his heart. The hand that gripped his shoulder jarred him from his thoughts.

“Jeongin, what’s up? You’re acting weird.” Hyunjin said. Jeongin did look at him then, putting on his best innocent look.

“Weird? Sorry, it’s—I’m just not completely better yet, my stomach still hurts a little.” Jeongin lied through his teeth, fingers fidgeting on his backpack strap. When he looked back at Hyunjin, he caught the elder’s uneasy glance. “I’m gonna—go to the bathroom.” Jeongin said, before making a beeline for the exit, leaving a concerned Hyunjin behind.

True to his word, he dashed to the bathrooms, but he didn’t need to go, he only needed a place to hide until Hyunjin went away. He hated his petty attitude, Hyunjin didn’t deserve it, but he wasn’t ready to face the facts. He wasn’t ready to admit the fact that he was _jealous,_ because if he was it only meant one thing—that he _liked_ Kim Seungmin.

~

Seungmin hummed happily as he balanced his tray towards his and Hyunjin’s usual spot. Seungmin blushed at the thought, they already had a _usual_ spot. It was _their _spot. Hyunjin was picking at his food with his chopsticks, more pushing it around his plate than he was eating. Seungmin’s smile faltered a little when he saw. His tray clattered down onto the table, causing Hyunjin to startle and look up.

“You okay, Jinnie?” Seungmin asked, taking a seat across from him.

Hyunjin smiled, “Better now.” He said, and Seungmin felt his heart jump in his chest. Yup, he had it bad. Hyunjin was clearly flirting with him, wasn’t he? Seungmin gave him his best dazzling smile, watching Hyunjin for his reaction. _That ought to get anyone who’s into me, right? No one can resist the Dandy Boy Seungmin smile. _

Hyunjin started eating again, smiling at Seungmin through his chews and Seungmin would have thought it was adorable—if it weren’t for the fact that he could clearly see there was still something bothering the other.

“Jinnie, what is it?” Seungmin pouted, wanting to make the other boy feel better.

Hyunjin’s smile faltered, he swallowed before he let out a sigh, raking a hand through his long black locks. Seungmin wanted to reach out and run his own hand through them. _All in due time, _he assured himself.

“Well, it’s—Jeongin. He was acting weird this morning.” Hyunjin frowned.

“Innie? Well, he _was_ suffering from food poisoning, though I’m pretty sure he’s better because this morning he ate breakfast for the first time, even if it was just rice and egg, and he actually came to school,” Seungmin rattled on, trying to get to the bottom of his roommates strange behavior.

“That’s what he said, about the food poisoning, but—I got the feeling he was lying.” Hyunjin sighed again, clearly this was weighing on his heart, and the thought piqued curiosity within Seungmin. _He really cares about what Jeongin thinks of him,_

“Did he say anything else?” Seungmin asked the boy. Hyunjin thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

“He was just acting weird, not like how he normally acts with me. He was avoiding eye contact, and he didn’t talk to me at all, or even make fun of Professor Choi like usual, and then at the end, he just ran away—”

“Innie ran away?” Seungmin asked incredulously. He’d never known Jeongin to be a runner, the younger liked to face his problems head on. It was one of the things Seungmin loved (and simultaneously frustrated him) about the younger.

Hyunjin nodded, woebegone eyes looked imploringly into Seungmin’s. “I think he’s mad at me or something, but I can’t think of _why_.” The two sat in silence for a while, both rolling over the thought in their heads. No matter how Seungmin thought about it, he couldn’t think of one reason why Innie would be mad at Hyunjin, if anything he should be grateful for the other, since he was able to take Seungmin to the concert instead.

_Huh,_ Seungmin thought, _Could it be—no, that can’t be the reason._ At one point, Seungmin would fantasize about things like this, the mere daydreams of a boy in love. He’d play scenarios in his head where Jeongin was jealous, pulling Seungmin away from potential suitors and being protective over him. Seungmin knew this wasn’t necessarily healthy for a relationship in general, but he couldn’t help his overactive mind, and he was blinded a little by love so you must cut him some slack!

But this—this couldn’t actually be the reason, could it? Seungmin’s thinking face must have been rather funny, because Hyunjin’s laughter brought him back to the present. Seungmin raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

Hyunjin’s cheeks were red with laughter, eyes twinkling as he smiled at the boy, and Seungmin fell for him yet again. “Nothing, you’re just cute.” Hyunjin said, and Seungmin’s little ol’ heart did its thing again.

“Look who’s talking,” Seungmin threw back, sticking out a teasing tongue at the other.

_I’ll ask Felix if he knows anything about Jeongin, _Seungmin decided, _Felix always knows._

~

Felix prided himself in knowing all his friends secrets, he was extremely good at it too, with his friendly face and trustworthy words. He easily coerced the secrets out of his friends like taking candy from babies. Felix was The Great Secret Keeper… but that didn’t mean he kept all the secrets to himself.

“And then he whined about Seungmin and Hyunjin going together all night.” Felix relayed to his boyfriend, clipping off the last of his toenails with a satisfying _snap_. 

“Woooww,” Chan let out, shaking his head like he couldn’t believe the news. Though it was nothing new, Felix told Chan all sorts of stories about the two pining over each other. It was sad, really. At least Seungmin recognized his feelings, but Jeongin was an oblivious idiot through and through. “And those two aren’t banging each other yet?”

Felix gave his boyfriend a look, “Banging Chan? Really?” Chan shrugged, flipping to the next page of the textbook he definitely was _not_ reading.

Felix got up from his place on the floor to stalk over to his boyfriend, he none-to-gently shoved the textbook out of his lap.

“Hey! That’s a rental!” Chan protested, but quickly shut up when Felix replaced the textbook by sitting in his lap. He draped his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders, Chan’s hands shot up to wrap securely around Felix’s waist.

“Why read about anatomy when you can get some hands on experience?” Felix asked cheekily.

Chan huffed out a laugh, “That was my calc book, genius.”

“Why read about numbers when you can—” Chan shut him up with a kiss, not that Felix was complaining, he happily obliged, melting a little further into Chan.

“FELIX! I need to talk to you about Jeo—” Seungmin’s voice stopped short and Felix cackled evily on the inside. He took Chan’s face in his hands so his boyfriend wouldn’t pull away from the kiss. _Serves Seungmin right for barging in on me all the time._

“Gross! Lee Felix! Have you no shame??” Seungmin yelled dramatically, but the door didn’t slam shut like Felix had been expecting. He opened one eye, peeking up at the door without breaking contact from the kiss. Chan was making unintelligible noises beneath him that he elected to ignore.

Seungmin had both hands in front of his face like he could ward off the couple, but Felix still saw his eyes peeking through. He finally released Chan from his hold, his boyfriend sucking in a giant breath.

“Kim Seungmin, were you enjoying that?” Felix asked smugly, eyebrows raised.

“N—no, no!” Seungmin quickly protested, dropping his arm shield, “I just—really need to talk to you.” Felix and Chan exchanged a look. His boyfriend was looking a little dazed from the kiss, and Felix almost wanted to kick Seungmin out for good so they could continue—but he was a good friend, and The Great Secret Keeper, after all. Seungmin withstanding a Chanlix make-out session meant it _had_ to be important.

He leaned in to whisper to his boyfriend, “Duty calls,” He said slipping off Chan’s lap. Chan gave him a knowing look. He picked up his dropped textbook, letting out a little whine at the pages bent completely out of whack. He gave Felix a half hearted glare to which Felix blew him a kiss, and Chan walked past Seungmin out of the room, shutting it behind him.

“So Seungie, step into my office.” Felix spun a little on his desk chair, gesturing to his room in general—which Seungmin was technically already standing in, but neither commented on that fact. Seungmin made his way over to plop down on his bed.

“It’s about Jeongin,” Seungmin started. Felix murmured a small, “Shocker.” That Seungmin clearly didn’t hear.

“Hyunjin said Jeongin seemed angry with him today, and I was wondering if you knew why.”

Ah, so Seungmin knew about Felix’s secret holding reputation, of course he would, since Felix was keeping so many of his. He steepled his fingers under his chin in mock consideration. Of course, Felix already knew the reason why Jeongin might be acting that way. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to connect the dots that he was jealous of Seungmin asking Hyunjin to go to the concert with him. In fact, Felix was fairly certain that his roommate already knew this. He decided not to state the obvious.

“Seungie, do you still like him?”

Seungmin opened his mouth as if to say something, and then shut it again. Felix could see the gears grinding in the boys head, they’d been friends long enough for Felix to know.

Seungmin eventually nodded, “I do, but he’s not—I think I like someone _else_ now too.” His sentence grew softer as he spoke, like he was scared to say it out loud. Felix nodded in understanding, coming over to sit next to Seungmin on his bed.

“It’s not wrong to like two people, Seung. We care about so many friends and family members everyday, what difference does it make if it’s platonic or romantic love?”

Seungmin gave him a side eye, “What are you saying, Lix?” He asked warily.

“I think you know what I’m saying.”

“Maybe, but I’d rather you just say it straight out so I feel better about it.”

Felix physically turned Seungmin to face him, hands on his shoulders. “If you love Jeongin, but you also like Hyunjin, maybe you don’t have to choose one over the other. Maybe—three can work.”

Seungmin let out a shaky sigh, “You really think that’s a good idea?”

Felix shrugged, small smile on his face, “I think if you care about them both a lot, it’s worth a shot.”

Seungmin toyed his lip in between his teeth, deep in thought. “Just so we’re clear, Jeongin is jealous of Hyunjin, isn’t he?” Seungmin said more than asked. Felix squeezed his eyes shut, nodding.

“Do you think they like each other?” Seungmin asked, and Felix could sense the insecurity in his friend. He cooed inwardly at Seungmin’s innocence.

“They like each other enough to be friends, and to hang out practically everyday, right? And they’re both hot as fuck so, I don’t think it’s a far stretch to believe that they’d be into each other too, Min.”

Seungmin gaped at Felix, causing the latter to laugh. “But remember, they’re also kinda sorta fighting over you, so it’s probably going to have to be you to bring them together.”

Seungmin let out an incredulous laugh. “I can’t believe my life has come to this, poly relationships and a fairy godmother roommate.” 

“I’m your fairy godmother?” Felix asked, chest puffing out a little in pride. Seungmin rolled his eyes, shoving Felix away from him.

“Don’t get your wings in a twist, but thank you.” Seungmin said, reaching to hug Felix to him. Felix happily hugged him back.

“Don’t mention it. Let me know how it goes.” Felix winked at Seungmin as his roommate made his way to the door. Chan slinked back in shortly after Seungmin left. Eyeing Felix with curiosity. Felix gestured for his boyfriend to come over. Once Chan was within arms reach, he pulled the older down onto his bed with him.

“Now, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this household, we support all healthy relationships, no matter who. Or what, or where, or when, or why, or h--
> 
> I'M EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! We finally gettin' down to it bois, it's all been building up to...
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	7. 오늘부터

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot wooot I like this chapter a lot *monkey covering face emoji* Though beware--minor violence/assault

The next day it rained. Hyunjin loved the rain, something about it made him feel calm, reflective, he felt like he could sit by a window all day and watch the water washed the streets, splashed through the branches and leaves on the trees. Watch passerby’s holding up umbrellas as water trickled over the sides, hurried splashes through puddles as they quickly made their way to shelter.

It was long after school had ended for the day, and Hyunjin was currently enjoying this pastime when someone joined him at his side. He looked up surprised, he didn’t think anyone would still be on there, only to see Jeongin, who looked back at him with a sheepish side smile, but the smile was enough for Hyunjin. He was just glad Jeongin wasn’t avoiding him again.

“Jeonginnie.” Hyunjin greeted, relief in his voice. The boy’s brown hair was damp and dripping small water droplets that ran down his face. He wondered if Jeongin had forgotten to bring an umbrella.

“I—wanted to apologize for yesterday.” Jeongin said, trying to blink away the water droplets falling off of his eyelashes. Hyunjin wanted him to stop, he wanted to watch the progression of the water as it slid down Jeongin’s lashes, there was something so beautiful about it—

“I’m—sorry.” Jeongin said again, bringing Hyunjin out of his trance.

Hyunjin frowned. Sure he was happy Jeongin was talking to him again, but he hadn’t said why had he stopped in the first place. “That’s fine and all, In, but—what did I do wrong? Why were you avoiding me?”

Jeongin blinked down at him, eyes wide like he was about to flee again. Hyunjin quickly reached out on reflex to grab a hold of his wrist, not wanting Jeongin to leave him again. “Please just tell me, I think I deserve to know.”

Jeongin sat down next to Hyunjin, the two of them looking outside the window for some time, watching the lines of rain as it slid down the glass.

“It’s stupid, hyung, really. It’s nothing that you did, I’m just being a petty idiot.” Jeongin mumbled the last part, but Hyunjin still heard. He looked at Jeongin in anticipation, urging the younger to continue, to just _tell him already._

Jeongin took one look at Hyunjin before he sighed. “I guess I just—felt bad that you had to go to the concert with Seungmin even though I was the one that bought the tickets for him in the first place.” Jeongin cringed immediately after the finished, which wasn’t exactly what Hyunjin had been hoping for. _Is he still lying to me?_

“Jeongin, you don’t have to feel bad, it’s not your fault you got food poisoning, and it wasn’t a chore to go to the concert with Seungmin, I _wanted_ to go.” Hyunjin said truthfully, hoping it would enact some sort of truthful reaction from Jeongin. He couldn’t tell what the younger was thinking anymore.

Jeongin’s jaw was clenched, he wasn’t looking at Hyunjin anymore, only staring out the window. “In—” Hyunjin started, reaching out to put an hand on Jeongin’s arm, but the younger stood up abruptly.

“Okay! Okay, fine! The real reason I’m upset with you? It’s because of Seungmin. I don’t like that you went with him to the concert, I don’t like that it wasn’t me.” Jeongin said in a flurry, Hyunjin sat, shocked at the outburst.

“It’s not that I feel bad for you, I _envy_ you Hyunjin, it should have been me with Seungmin that night, not you.”

_Ouch, _Hyunjin felt a stabbing pang through his heart. It was one thing to have doubts about Seungmin and Jeongin’s relationship, but it was another for those doubts to be spoken into reality. He didn’t know what to say, completely thrown off by Jeongin’s words. His mind was running a thousand miles a minute. But what he did know, was that Jeongin was walking away from him _again,_ and Hyunjin couldn’t have that.

“Wait, Jeongin, wait!”

By the time Hyunjin caught up with the younger, he was already outside. It seemed he had forgotten an umbrella after all, and in his haste, so had Hyunjin. Rain fell down upon them in heaps, a stream poured off Jeongin’s hair, some water flying into Hyunjin’s eyes when he whipped around at Hyunjin’s hold. Jeongin looked at him them, eyebrows scrunched together.

“I—you—” Clearly, Hyunjin hadn’t quite thought about what he was going to say. Jeongin continued to stare at him, the pouring rain around them making it a little difficult for Hyunjin to gather his thoughts.

The two fell into silence, and Hyunjin realized he still had Jeongin’s warm wrist in his grip. And it dawned upon Hyunjin then, when his heart jumped at the contact, that this whole time—he’d also liked Jeongin to.

Everyday after classes spent “doing homework” together wasn’t just so he had a study buddy, it was an excuse for him to spend more time with Jeongin. All the teasing jokes Jeongin would tell Hyunjin about them getting together never failed to make him blush. The time Jeongin had gone out of his way to get Hyunjin his favorite dumplings when he was sick, even though he knew the younger had been busy. And all the times his eyes were drawn to Jeongin. In class, Hyunjin would find himself staring at Jeongin instead of the board, if the younger caught him looking, Jeongin would simply smile back, shoot out a teasing tongue at the older. And finally today, with water droplets running down his face, his piercing eyes focused solely on Hyunjin, Hyunjin thought he looked stunning, more beautiful than words could effectively relay. All this time Hyunjin was friends with Jeongin, he’d unknowingly been something more.

“Hyung—” Jeongin started, voice breaking a little when Hyunjin pulled the younger closer to him.

“Innie—do you perhaps, like me too?” Hyunjin took a shot in the dark, dark eyes looking up into Jeongin’s, hoping he wasn’t way out of line here.

Jeongin stared at him open mouthed, Hyunjin could see the recognition there, similar to the recognition Hyunjin now had. Hyunjin slide his hand down to take Jeongin’s hand in his own, and brought his palm up to cup his rain soaked cheek. The younger didn’t pull away, he let Hyunjin draw him closer, staring at Hyunjin all the while. It was the same look that Hyunjin felt on the inside, one that said this felt _right, this is what had been missing._ Hyunjin didn’t want to let it slip away longer. He closed the gap between them, eyes fluttering closed to kiss Jeongin in the rain.

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, basking in the warm feeling that emanated from inside, washing the rainy chill away from their bones. When they finally pulled apart, shy smiles and blushes, he heard a clatter of something near them. They both turned to find Seungmin, staring wide-eyed at the two, fallen umbrella on the ground. His shocked expression quickly turned to hurt when Seungmin’s face scrunched up and he turned and ran away.

Hyunjin and Jeongin exchanged worried looks. This was not at all where either of them thought they’d end up.

~

Seungmin was running, where to? He wasn’t sure. He could barely see clearly with the amount of rain pouring down around him and the tears rapidly slipping past his eyes. Felix was right, they had been into each other, and Seungmin hadn’t gotten there fast enough. Now they’d end up together, and even if they didn’t mean to, Seungmin would be pushed away.

He sobbed harder at the thought, right before he ran into a warm, solid mass.

“Whoa!” An all too familiar voice let out, and Seungmin felt his skin crawl, he stood frozen in shock, not wanting to look up into the person’s eyes, _Yongjin’s_ _eyes_.

“Seungmin-ssi? Are you okay?” His voice called out to Seungmin, sickly sweet, too sweet. He knew what he had done to Seungmin. He knew that he’d made Seungmin stay quiet about it all, lest he wanted to be kicked out of university.

Seungmin was too tired to run anymore, the rain had thoroughly soaked through his thick clothes, and he chastised himself for not taking his fallen umbrella with him. He stood shivering, and heartbroken in front of the last person in the world he wanted to see him like this.

“You’re shaking, Seungmin, why don’t we get you somewhere warm?” Youngjin’s voice was soothing, even if Seungmin knew the true nature of the man. And through his broken heart and freezing bones he couldn’t think clearly to know what to say. He wanted comfort, and he wanted warmth, and all he knew was that both these things Youngjin could offer him.

He let the older guide him inside the literature building, Youngjin’s big umbrella keeping the rain off of him. Seungmin was grateful for the escape from the harsh stabs of rainwater, he found himself burrowing further into Youngjin’s warm side. Youngjin wrapped an arm around Seungmin and he only flinched a little at the act. The only thing going through his mind was _warm, warm, warm. _

~

“Fuck, where did he go?” Hyunjin cursed as he did a 360 to survey the area. Him and Jeongin had ran after Seungmin not too long after the other boy, but somehow they’d already lost him.

“Hyungie—what do we do? He wasn’t—I still—Seungmin—” Hyunjin placed sturdy hands on Jeongin’s panicking form. His pleading eyes looked into Hyunjin’s.

“Don’t worry, we’ll explain everything, and if he loves us too, he’ll understand.” Hyunjin said with a confidence he wasn’t entirely feeling. He hoped like hell that it was true though, for all their sakes.

Jeongin gasped then, pointing behind Hyunjin’s shoulder, “There! And he’s with—” Jeongin trailed off, eyes turning from relief, to panic, to anger far too quickly for Hyunjin to process. He whipped around to see the tail end of two figures passing through the literature building doors. That building had to have been abandoned by now, it was far past working hours had ended.

“Who is that?” Hyunjin questioned, but Jeongin was already storming after them. Hyunjin hurried to catch up, almost slipping in a puddle in his haste.

“The jackass that’s number one on my hit list.” Jeongin growled out, reaching for the door—only to find it wouldn’t open. He cursed loudly, pulling on the door with all his might like he might break the lock mechanism through sheer will power.

“Jeongin, it’s locked!” Hyunjin said, pulling the younger away from the door.

“I don’t care if it’s a brick wall, we need to get to Seungmin, fast!” Jeongin said, voice strained and panicky once again. Hyunjin didn’t know what was going on, but the younger’s energy was seeping into him and if usual calm Jeongin was this worried, then Hyunjin was terrified. He pulled at his hair trying to think of what to do.

“Is this building connected to anything?” Hyunjin asked, moving back to get a good look at it.

Jeongin was back to trying to yank the doors open. “I don’t think so, it’s only for literature students, so—” he gasped. “Wait! The underground study rooms! You can get to here from there!” Jeongin ran, all but pulling Hyunjin behind him in his mad dash to the next building over. It was a building they knew well, it was the one they went to everyday to do homework. Hyunjin knew exactly what study rooms Jeongin was talking about. It was also the one where he’d taken Seungmin after the younger was shaken up about—

“That day Seungmin got crashed into, he was acting weird, it wasn’t just because of that, was it?” Hyunjin asked hurriedly, as Jeongin swiped his card on the keypad and pulled him through the glass doors.

“I’m only telling you this because I know you care about Seungmin.” Jeongin started, slightly out of breath from their fast pace, “But he was assaulted by one of his sunbaenim’s at his old work place.”

Hyunjin gasped, hand flying up to cover his mouth in shock. He stumbled as Jeongin was still pulling him along. Jeongin stopped then, briefly, to let Hyunjin process the information.

“Sorry,” Jeongin said, “I just—we really need to get to him before anything bad can happen, again.”

Hyunjin had never seen the look in Jeongin’s eyes before, he realized then just how much Seungmin meant to him, and just how far Hyunjin himself was willing to go to make it all better.

“That guy he was with was him, wasn’t it?” Hyunjin felt dread settle in at the reality of the situation. Jeongin didn’t need to say anything, Hyunjin already knew. “Then let’s go save our Seungmin.”

~

Seungmin was guided to Youngjin’s office, apparently his sunbae had gone up in the rankings since he’d been gone. He settled down numbly into one of his leather chairs. Youngjin hummed as he shuffled around, making tea that he said would do just the trick to warm Seungmin right up. Seungmin couldn’t stop shivering in his seat. Somewhere inside him was screaming at him to get out, what was he doing there again? With the very person that violated him? But most of Seungmin was emotionally numb. His mind shutting out the event that made his heart split in two so that he wouldn’t have to feel anything at all.

“Here you go, Seungmin-ssi.” Youngjin soothed, taking Seungmin’s shaking hands to place it around the warm cup. Seungmin only stared down at it, the steam coming up from the mug warmed his face as well as his hands, but somehow he still felt cold.

“Drink up,” Youngjin said, guiding the cup in Seungmin’s hands up to his cold lips, “Don’t worry, it’s not like I spiked the tea or anything.” Youngjin chuckled, and it struck Seungmin as an odd thing to say. It was what dragged him back to reality, the weight of the situation. Quicker than he could really think, he jerked the mug up towards the man, it’s hot contents splashing onto Youngjin, no doubt burning his skin.

Youngjin roared as he jumped up in shock. Seungmin scrambled out of the seat, stumbling away from the man. His numb limbs were starting to come back to him as the harsh reality settled over.

“You fucking _bitch_.” Youngjin growled, faked sweet smile gone from his face replaced by a scowling sneer. Striding closer to Seungmin, he scrambled back towards the office door. He went to unlock it, but Youngjin was faster, reached behind him to lock it once again. He shoved Seungmin against the door hard, causing Seungmin to gasp in pain.

“You didn’t learn the first time, did you?” His hands were in Seungmin’s hair and it was all too much like last time, _what was Seungmin _doing_ here?_ He wouldn’t let it escalate like that again. _Never _again.

He brought his knee up to knee the guy’s groin, it worked well enough, Youngjin bent over with a grunt and Seungmin stepped on his foot for good measure before reaching behind him for the lock. This time, he was successful, and opened the door before Youngjin had a chance to regain his composure.

Seungmin ran as fast as he could with the little energy he had left. Just as he was about to throw the stair doors wide open, two figures came barreling out.

“Seungmin!” They called in almost unison, wet hair askew, matching worried looks on their faces. Seungmin’s heart leaped in his chest. The two people he ran away from not 30 minutes before, were the very two people he was most relieved to see. But the feeling of relief quickly left when he realized that them being here, meant they were in danger too.

“What are you guys doing here? You have to get out of here, maybe I can distract him—”

“Seungmin! What are you saying? You are coming with us, _now_.” Jeongin didn’t hesitate, reaching out to pull Seungmin with them when a hand flew out to grab Jeongin’s instead.

“Well, what do we have here? Three cute boys all to myself? I can’t believe my luck.” Youngjin wrapped Jeongin to him, arm securely around his chest as his other hand reached up to caress his face. The elder’s eyes were wild as he stared at the other two shocked boys in maniac glee.

“Let him go, Youngjin!” Seungmin yelled, starting forward to save Jeongin, but Hyunjin held him back.

“That’s sunbae to you, or oppa, if you prefer.” Seungmin wrinkled his nose in disgust, feeling like he wanted to throw up.

“You’re sick,” Hyunjin spat out, pulling Seungmin behind him. Though Seungmin appreciated the gesture, he didn’t need to cower behind Hyunjin. Youngjin was making him furious, a wiggling Jeongin still stuck in his grasps. He yanked himself out of Hyunjin’s hold, starting towards Youngjin again.

“Seungmin!” Hyunjin hissed, and perhaps he was trying to tell Seungmin something, but Seungmin only saw red as he started forwards and took a swing at the man. Seungmin had never punched anyone before. He was a docile person, and his punch showed.

He yelped clutching his hand afterwards, pretty sure he’d broken a bone. Meanwhile Youngjin only laughed condescendingly, looking not at all affected by Seungmin’s blow.

Hyunjin pulled Seungmin back before Youngjin’s kick could knock him down; Jeongin still actively struggling in the elder’s grasp.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin whispered to him, “Just wait a little, we called—” But before he could finish Jeongin let out a yelp as he was pushed onto the floor, the elder’s hands running up under his shirt.

“I think I’ll start with you, so pretty and innocent. Your friends can watch while I—“

“GET OFF HIM.” Hyunjin yelled as he tackled Youngjin off of Jeongin. The two rolled away onto the floor while Jeongin scrambled to sit up. Seungmin was at his side in an instant.

Hyunjin and Youngjin were in a power match, the two struggling against each other when the stair doors burst open a second time, and the police came bursting through.

~

It took far too long for Jeongin’s liking for the three of them to give their statements to the police. He didn’t want to relive the moment a second time, but he was just grateful that it wasn’t Seungmin this time, that they’d finally done something about catching the bastard. Jeongin could finally be at peace.

He only hoped Seungmin felt the same way. The older wouldn’t detach himself from Jeongin’s side, and Jeongin didn’t push him away. Seungmin had been angry at him, at them both for putting themselves in danger, but they didn’t feel bad at all. They weren’t about to leave him to fend for himself, though Seungmin had done a pretty good job of protecting himself.

“I’m so proud of you.” Jeongin told Seungmin later that night, when the three of them had huddled together on their couch, blanket pulled over them tight. Felix had finally left them alone after fussing over the three, checking for bruises or cuts and overall just being a worried roommate; a worried friend.

Seungmin peeked over at Jeongin on his right, “Why?” He asked softly. Hyunjin’s hand was currently running soothing circles around his back, and Seungmin hoped he wouldn’t stop. Though it was making him rather sleepy.

“For standing up for yourself, for not letting him take advantage of you a second time.” Jeongin smiled at Seungmin, only to see tears well up behind Seungmin’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Innie.” He said, silent tears slipping past his eyes, “I’m so sorry he did that to you.”

“I’m not.” Jeongin said, causing both Seungmin and Hyunjin to look at him incredulously. “I’m not, because we got him in the end, he won’t be able to hurt anyone else, and I’m glad that bastard got what he deserved. But thanks for tackling him off of me, Jin hyung.” Jeongin giggled then, and the sound was so out of place, that the other two ended up laughing too.

“Your inner jock really jumped out.” Jeongin said between guffaws. Perhaps it was a mixture of too many emotions in such little time that made them all a bit delirious and threw them into a fit of crazed giggles.

“I thought I was watching a game of American football.” Seungmin joined in, laughing harder when Hyunjin went to tickled his sides in retaliation.

“Well I’m glad you two got a kick out of it. I literally _got_ kicked.” Hyunjin pouted, hand going to his shin where a giant bruise was already forming. The other two lost their giggles to solemnly pout at the other in sympathy.

“Let me kiss it better.” Jeongin eagerly elected, only to stop short. They hadn’t gotten around to talk about what had happened earlier amidst all the chaos.

“Seungmin, about us—” Hyunjin started, but Seungmin held out a hand to stop him.

“Really, you guys don’t have to explain, it’s fine. I’m not going to stand in the way of you two—”

“No, I meant, _us_.” Hyunjin said, reaching out to grab both Jeongin and Seungmin’s hands. Jeongin smiled at him encouragingly, watching the “o” form on Seungmin’s face.

“We like you Seungmin, just as much, if not more than we like each other.” Hyunjin said, earning a “hey!” from Jeongin, though they both knew they were teasing. “And we can’t imagine having it any other way.”

Seungmin looked back and forth between the two; small, adorable, Seungmin pout on his lips. Jeongin knew that pout, it was the one Seungmin wore every time he was evaluating a hard equation. It was a look he often wore when Jeongin was trying to help him with his math classes. Jeongin laughed at the thought.

“Seungie, I love you.” Jeongin said, squeezing Seungmin’s hand, “And I know we, or you more so I guess, say that a lot, but I love you more than a love of 15 years of friendship, I _love_ you.”

Seungmin was staring hard at Jeongin, so hard that Jeongin was starting to think maybe they had been completely wrong about everything.

“Every time I said I love you, Jeongin, I wasn’t saying it in a friendly way. I’ve loved you for years.” His voice broke a little towards the end, and Jeongin was stunned into silence. He hadn’t known about _that_.

“You—you what?” He asked numbly.

“I’ve had a crush on you for years, Innie. And I didn’t think you liked me in that way back, you would always push me away so I figured—”

“Let me stop you there, I pushed you away because that was the only thing I could do. I see that know. I’m not good at talking about my feelings—you know that, but I’m even worse at realizing what’s been there all along. I knew a long time ago that I stopped only liking you as a friend, but I wouldn’t let myself think that, because I didn’t want to lose this friendship. You—you’re everything Seungie, you mean so much to me. I couldn’t lose you, so the only thing I could do was push you away.”

Jeongin ended his rant slightly breathless. Seungmin staring at him in shock. Hyunjin was silent beside him.

“I—you guys clearly have a lot of history with each other, and I don’t want to intru—”

“Hwang Hyunjin shut up.” Seungmin said, which got Hyunjin to stop talking real quickly. “If you think for a second you’re somehow less a part of this relationship because of that then you are sadly mistaken.” Seungmin threw his intense gaze in Hyunjin’s direction, and Jeongin almost felt bad for him, if he didn’t think this was something Hyunjin needed to hear.

“I fell for you the moment I met you, and that’s more than I can say about Innie.” Seungmin started.

“Maybe I’d have been offended, but I feel the same Jin hyung—I fell for you the moment you smiled at me the first day of classes. And it took me years to fall for Seungmin.” He was elbowed sharply by Seungmin then, but he just chuckled through the pain.

“What we’re _trying_ to say, is that we _like_ you _too_ Hyunjin, and that’s been true since the beginning. Regardless of how long Jeongin and I have know each other, you’re the missing piece, and none of us would be complete without the others.” The three smiled at each other then, feeling reassured in their decision about making this work.

“If you want to think about it that way, you and Jeongin have known each other longer than I have known you, so in a way, we all have some lost time to make up for.” Seungmin said reassuringly. It seemed to work, for the prior worry on Hyunjin’s face was replaced with relief and adoration, both of which Jeongin could relate.

“So, are we going to make this work?” Jeongin asked eventually, thinking they needed a solid start on their relationship.

“Starting from today, is day one of us.” Hyunjin said teasingly, but in all truthfulness.

“Thank GOD.” Came a muffled yell from Felix’s room. “Fucking finally.” Seungmin and Jeongin rolled their eyes, and Hyunjin’s tinkling laughter filled their apartment, as well as their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ALMOST TO THE END BOIIS, next chapter's gonna be more of an epilogue I think, thank you all for sticking with me till the end! <3


	8. Epilogue: Feel Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end, Thank you all for reading my story! This one's for all of you lovely readers <3

“Hello everyone, my name is Yang Jeongin, and today I am going to talk to you about programming functions.”

Hyunjin watched his boyfriend, chin rested on his hand, as he gave his presentation in the front of the giant lecture hall. Hyunjin smiled stupidly as he watched Jeongin speak, words processing here and there, but ultimately getting lost in his youngest boyfriend’s excited face. He caught Hyunjin’s eyes a few times, and every time Hyunjin would wink at him, sometimes shoot him hand hearts, if only so he could watch Innie stutter afterwards. A small blush spreading across his cheeks, probably unnoticeable to the average classmate, but Hyunjin could tell. He’d smile a little brighter after every wink, and Hyunjin thought that an accomplishment in itself.

When Jeongin’s presentation finally ended, Hyunjin’s clapping was the loudest. Jeongin walked back to his seat next to him, clearly embarrassed at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

“You did great, hon.” Hyunjin whispered to him when he sat.

“Just wait for your turn Hwang Hyunjin. You’ll be sorry.”

~

Seungmin was so tired. He’d stayed up the entire night binge reading a novel, something he hadn’t done in quite some time, but this particular novel was worth it. He rested his head on his lifted hand, as he and Hyunjin sat at their lunch table. Only planning on shutting his eyes for a little while. _Maybe I can power nap between now and my next class._

He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he’d closed his eyes when a peck on his lips made him snap his eyes back open. “Hyunjin!” He exclaimed.

Hyunjin laughed, smiling cheekily, “Sorry! Your lips pout when you sleep, you’re practically _asking_ to be kissed.”

Seungmin stuck his tongue out at the older, only for Hyunjin to surge forward and kiss him again, capturing his tongue in his own mouth. Seungmin sputtered, not use to PDA since they were in_ the cafeteria._

Hyunjin didn’t linger though, and Seungmin missed the kiss as soon as it was gone. “Not here, baby.” Hyunjin winked at the younger boy, who scoffed incredulously at his increasingly flirty boyfriend. It was like being in a relationship had triggered the side of Hyunjin that wouldn’t stop with the innuendoes and constantly-making-Seungmin-blush in public areas. Not that he was complaining.

~

An alarm went off far too early for Jeongin’s liking. He shifted in bed as the alarm was turned off. Hoping that that meant they could sleep longer, but the body next to him shifted, starting to get up.

“Noooooo,” Jeongin whined, turning over to capture Seungmin in his hold. “Stay.” Jeongin said, more like pouted, at the older. Seungmin laughed, the happy vibrations making Jeongin smile. He liked morning Seungmin, with is circle glasses and messy fluff of brown hair. The boy looked even softer in the mornings somehow, and Jeongin basked in the fact that he could finally enjoy morning Seungmin to his full potential.

Jeongin took advantage of his status, pulling Seungmin even closer to him so he could burrow his face into the crook of Seungmin’s neck, pressing soft kisses to his warm skin. Stands of hair tickled Jeongin’s face, but he didn’t mind, he wouldn’t let Seungmin go.

“As much as I’d love to stay, Innie, I’ve got to get up. I’m helping the literature department set up for the book reading today.” And that caused Jeongin to smile again, hugging Seungmin tighter. After much encouragement from Jeongin and Hyunjin, Seungmin had went to get his old job back after Youngjin had been arrested. The people at the literature department had missed Seungmin, and had rehired him in a heartbeat. Jeongin was so happy for him.

Jeongin whined some more, not wanting to let his warm, sleepy boyfriend go. “Noo, stay longer, they won’t fire you, they like you too much.” Jeongin argued, making Seungmin laugh again.

“Now look who’s being the clingy one.” He teased. Jeongin smiled, he didn’t care that he was clingy. As it turned out, when he wasn’t trying to salvage a friendship with somehow he was in love with, it was surprisingly easy to shower them with affection. It was like Jeongin had popped out of his conceal-don’t-feel cocoon, and blossomed into an extremely, doting boyfriend.

“I love you too Innie but you’ve got to let. Me. Go.” Seungmin said, trying to pull away from the younger’s grasp, and finally succeeding with a triumphant, “Aha!” as Jeongin only whined louder at the loss. He popped his head up from the mattress, blowing some hair out of his eyes.

“This better be one fucking amazing book reading.” Jeongin grumbled.

Seungmin gave him a dazzling smile in return, “Oh, it will be.” He said before making his way to Jeongin’s bathroom. He’d taken to sleeping in Jeongin’s room instead lately, not that Jeongin minded at all. He wondered if they should ask Hyunjin to move in with them too, or was it too soon?

In the midst of his morning musings, Seungmin emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, hair now combed out of its’ morning bird nest, contacts replacing his circle glasses. He used to always tease the older about how ugly he looked when he wore his glasses. In reality, Jeongin had always thought they only made him look more adorable.

Jeongin sat up abruptly when Seungmin came back out, crawling over to the edge of the bed to hold his arms wide open.

“You forgot something.” Jeongin pouted before Seungmin could leave the room. Seungmin let out an incredulous laugh before making his way over to his boyfriend. He must have only been expecting a hug, but Jeongin had other ideas.

He yanked Seungmin down so they were face to face, the older giving him a quizzical look before Jeongin attacked Seungmin’s lips with his own. Seungmin let out a muffled yelp, but quickly fell into a rhythm. Jeongin’s eyes were closed tight, relishing in the way Seungmin’s mouth tasted slightly of toothpaste, and his plush lips pressed so exquisitely against his own. He could never get tired of kissing Seungmin, he kicked himself for not ever doing it earlier. They could have been kissing all this time. He had years of lost kisses to make up for.

Jeongin finally pulled away after what could have been minutes, or hours. Seungmin was frozen in his spot, cheeks red from the intensity of the kiss. Jeongin smiled smugly at his boyfriend, slapping his butt and effectively bringing him back to reality.

“You guys are still coming, right?” Seungmin asked.

Jeongin grinned, “Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

~

There was quite a good turnout for the book reading. Jeongin had a firm grip on Hyunjin’s hand, their fingers intertwined as he pulled his boyfriend to get a good seat facing the stage. Their Minnie was going to kick off the whole book reading today, and his two boyfriends couldn’t have been more proud.

It didn’t take too long for a hush to fall over the crowd, and a nervous looking Seungmin shuffled his way up stage towards the podium. They watched as their boyfriend’s eyes shifted over the audience until he caught sight of his boyfriends who ginned back at him encouragingly.

“You’ll do great.” Jeongin mouthed to Seungmin at the same time Hyunjin mouthed, “Fighting!!”

Seungmin smiled, his shoulders relaxing as he started his introduction.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to thank you all for coming out here tonight to witness the magic that is author Lee’s writing. I don’t think I’ve ever read a book quite as eloquent and heart stopping as _Levanter, _a book that resounded so much in my heart. A book that made me cry, as much as it made my laugh. Recently I’ve realized that a person is a lot like a book, we’re all waiting for someone to flip through our pages, to take the time to read what’s inside. And no matter how many times you read a book, there’s always something new you learn about it. Something that makes you fall in love with it a little more.” Seungmin looked at his boyfriend’s then, Hyunjin felt his heart swell in his chest; Jeongin squeezed his hand.

“Those are the books you love more than any other, because they’re the books that have been there for you, no matter if you accidently bent their pages, or wore them out from reading them for so long.” That elicited a few chuckles from the audience, Seungmin smiled the sweetest smile only Seungmin could genuinely pull off.

“With no further ado, I’d like to welcome author Lee to the stage, to read a few excerpts from his new book, _Levanter_.” The audience applauded as Seungmin bowed to the author, and made his way off stage.

His boyfriends were entranced in the author’s words when Seungmin sidled up next to them.

“Minnie!” Hyunjin whisper yelled, dragging his boyfriend closer to him so he could kiss him on his cheek. “That was an amazing speech, you did so well.” Hyunjin smiled at Seungmin, the smile that still made his heart stutter even after months of knowing him.

“We’re your favorite books, eh?” Jeongin teased, leaning forward so he could see Seungmin over Hyunjin.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “Don’t get cocky, Innie.” But there was a giant smile on his face, and Jeongin could see the love in Seungmin’s eyes. It was a look he was familiar with, had been for years but had stupidly chosen to ignore.

“I’m not, I’m saying that’s a big thing to say coming from you, mister I-read-a-book-a-day-and-sometimes-two.”

Seungmin shrugged, “What can I say? I love my books, especially you two.”

Hyunjin awed at Seungmin, kissing him on the cheek again, to which Seungmin blushed, like he wasn’t on the receiving end of Hyunjin’s full affection everyday.

“Love you too, Min.” Jeongin said, reaching over to take Seungmin’s hand. The three of them stayed like that for the rest of the book reading, hands intertwined with each others, hearts soaring with love and magic as they took in the words of author Lee.

“Special moments can come during otherwise very ordinary moments. As you and I are sitting like always, looking at each other, this moment now is special. As you and I, beneath the warm sunlight, look at each other and smile, this moment is special. Just being together with you makes all the pain disappear, and every moment becomes special.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhh, and we're done!!  
Thank you to everyone who read this story and for those who left kudos and comments as well!!! 💕💕 
> 
> Edit: wow ngl I actually come back to reread this fic from time to time when I need some fluff in my life 😅😅 Hope I suceeded in spreading a lil bit of hyunseungin fluff into all of yours as well ;)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


End file.
